Scarlette Ink
by Inuluvr
Summary: Leon's on a rescue mission again. But this time it's for a friend. But is she really a friend, or a savvy foe? And what happens when she herself doesn't know? LeonxAda Takes place after RE4.


**Hey guys, **

**Sorry for not posting Naruto. You'll just have to deal with a hung-over Leon for now. :P **

**Not much to say about this, other than I hate it so far… XD I may rewrite this later… this is supposed to be a dramatic, adventure romance… in a way. But this first chapter has had to get me back into the writing mood. I haven't written for months because of Writer's Block, (Damn AP English) so I needed to write some humor before I get into the normal hardcore adventure and drama. :D So, if you hate this because I've made Leon too OOC (I have no idea what kind of drunk he really is, I just assume he'd be pissed under the circumstances.) or because my humor fails (Yes, thank you, I know it does. XP) don't worry, the humor won't be around for long. (Though maybe a few… 'flirtatious' innuendos or jokes later on.)**

**~Inuluvr**

------------------------------

The lady in red wearily opened her eyes and let a small moan escape her lips. Her whole body ached, and her head felt as though it had split open. She lay on her back, looking up into the star-specked sky. Her eyes adjusted quickly to the light of the scene surrounding her—the moonlight was bright in the clear, cold sky. Sighing, she tried to sit up for a better view of her location, but a sharp pain promptly stopped her midway.

Too weak to fight the pain, she eased her body back to the ground and let her head fall back onto the dirt path she was laying on. Feeling a sickening trickle of something wet, she reached a shaky hand to the back of her head, then pulled her fingers back and examined them. A red, thick, and sticky liquid covered the tips of her fingers. She sighed and let out an ironic laugh.

"Great. Why wouldn't it be blood?" The woman let her arm fall to back to the ground, and closed her eyes for a brief moment. She was in copious amounts of pain, but she needed to move out. And she needed to move soon, before-

The sound of tires grinding gravel jerked her from her thoughts. _Shit…_ A car door slammed, followed by steady footsteps drawing closer, and the lady in red felt her body tense. She couldn't do anything to protect herself…

A tall shadow fell across her as the figure loomed over her helpless form. The figure stopped next to her, looking down at her with no remorse, his eyes lost in the darkness of his sunglasses. His slicked back hair gave him the distinct look of a man of great stature, yet his tall leather trench coat proposed he was not one you'd want to meet in a dark alley. The lady peered up at him with as much composure as she could muster-- the pain of her injuries were increasing tenfold with her gaining consciousness.

"Where is the sample?" The man spoke in a distinguished voice, with a hint of a British accent. The woman narrowed her eyes as a sharp pain crept down from her head and through her neck.

"I…. don't know…. what you're talking about." The man scowled angrily and pulled out a gun, pointing it directly in her face. "Don't play games, Ada. We wouldn't want any 'accidents' now, would we?" There was a threatening click from the gun, and the man lowered his head in such a way that his eyes were no longer hidden. The red lady stifled a gasp as she caught a glimpse of is eyes- crimson and inhuman, with the pupil of a reptilian creature.

A shot rang through the night, scattering once-sleeping crows into the darkened sky, cawing angrily as they retreated, silhouetted against the bright, full moon.

---------------------------------

The radio wasn't working; the heater was spewing cold air; it was f-ing three in the morning, and he was driving to work. Through snow. And the worst part? He didn't even know _why_. These were the only thoughts, aside from various vulgar words, that were passing through Leon's groggy mind as he drove the quiet streets on a Saturday morning.

Angrily, he fumbled with the radio, cursing as he managed to switch the heater to a stronger rush of cold air. "Piece of shit…" He returned his hand to the wheel after shutting off the heater, and focused on the empty roads.

"What could be so important that they'd have to drag me out at this hour, in this weather," He though aloud, "PLEASE don't let it be another rescue mission."

Leon had learned, about three years ago, that rescue missions were the most unfavorable and loathsome type of work that came with the job. Not only did it entail long hours without rest, food, or fun, but it also seemed that only the most helpless individuals were captured. Granted, it was probably because only the most helpless (and, as it always seemed, the most annoying) people were the only ones stupid enough to be caught by mindless zombies who could run no faster than a headless chicken.

Sighing, Leon rubbed his bleary eyes. He really wanted nothing more than to crawl back under the covers of his bed at home and sleep until at least 10 or 11. And it certainly didn't help that it was a Saturday, which meant that he hadn't been planning on going to work today, which meant he had drunk himself into a stupor the night before. He let out a small chuckle. Shades _of the past, I suppose…_

Leon's truck pulled up to the security stall at the front of the government building. He pulled out his wallet and fumbled around for his ID to open the gates, feeling his stomach drop as he noticed it wasn't there. _Shit…. Shit…_

He checked all his pockets, pulled out his XL attaché case and searched through it, and when he found nothing, he lay his head down and hit it against the wheel several times in frustration. This was _not_ going to be his day, and he could already tell.

Sighing, he rolled down the driver's side window and called to the dozing security guard, rapping heavily on the window of the stall. The guard was about 50 or so, and slightly rotund around the belly. He was stretched across a chair, snoring lightly, and his cap was sliding off his head. The soft sound of the radio could be heard from the outside.

Leon called the guard numerous times, but did so in vain. The sleeping cop would not stir.

"So much for security…" Leon muttered bitterly to himself. He tried to call to the cop one more time. "Hey in there! Hey!"

No response.

Pissed, tired, cold, and frustrated, Leon decided to wake up the guard in an easy and quick way. He reached for his gun and carefully aimed at the sleeping cop's hat. He didn't want to harm the man, just wanted to make sure the deaf guard would have an experience that he'd remember.

Cautiously, Leon aimed the gun, turning on the laser for assistance. He squinted one eye shut… began to squeeze the trigger, and…

"LEON SCOTT KENNEDY. WHAT IN GOD'S NAME DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Leon jumped, and shot upwards through the roof of his car, alerting the sleeping guard, who, as a reflex, hit the emergency button. That in turn, set off an alarm that locked Leon's car in place, and sent for back-up, who came within seconds; all guns raised at Leon.

_You've gotta love the government security,_ he mused. This chaos, had assured Leon of one thing, and one thing only. This definitely wasn't his day.

----------------- A Few Hours Later------------------

After the security incident had been worked out; all the back-up had returned to their posts, the guard had been reprimanded and put under watch, and Leon's car had, more or less, been rescued and properly parked, Leon had been let into the main building.

As he found out a few moments after he had shot his gun, Hunnigan had passed by the security cameras when she had seen Leon's car stuck at the security gates. And, as she made her way through the parking lot, she had not been anticipating Leon aiming a gun at the security guard. She scolded Leon for such childish and dangerous behavior, but he shrugged her off, and she led him to the office where he had been summoned.

As he entered the office, he saw many of his fellow agents standing around, expressions of apprehension and worry haunting them. Each of them were as ragged and bleary eyed as he. He even spotted Claire, who he hadn't seen since the Raccoon City incident. He gave each of them a nod, and, recognizing the solemn atmosphere in the room, began to worry. Something wasn't right.

"Has something happened?"

"Yeah," Chris Redfield was the first to answer. "It's one of our agents, we've lost contact with her... There's a chance… that she might be dead." Leon glanced around the room. Everyone he knew seemed to be here, and he certainly didn't remember any agent being assigned to a mission recently.

"Who? I don't see anyone missing…" Another agent stepped up to talk, someone Leon didn't recognize.

"…H-her name is Ada, sir. Ada Wong. We lost contact with her at 2 hours this morning. We called you as soon as we could."

"_Ada?!_ Ada doesn't work for us! She's with Wesker!" The agent shook his head.

"Not anymore, sir. She was a double agent for us ever since your Illuminados incident. She's been feeding us information about Wesker. But on this mission- to steal back the Las Plagas, to prevent any more spreading, we lost all contact with her. And… we need someone to save her… or… if she really is… you know…… just…. replace… her…." The agent trailed off as Leon glared knives at him.

"Why didn't I know she was working for us?" He glared at all of them angrily, and only Hunnigan dared respond.

"Because, Leon, she asked us not to tell you." Leon sighed angry, but his temper was cooling quickly. He sat down and rubbed his head, agitated, then looked up as Hunnigan handed him something he hadn't seen for three years.

"Leon, I'll be your support on this rescue mission." Letting a small smirk escape his lips, he took the radio from Hunnigan and stood up.

"Guess I better get ready, then. Where to?"

"Sorry, Leon, but it looks like you'll be returning to Spain a little sooner than expected."


End file.
